


Everything

by LozaMoza



Series: Moments [16]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, But EVERY week is Geralt and Yennefer Week to me, Desire, F/M, Geralt and Yennefer Week, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Apologizes, Jealous Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, OTP Feels, One Shot, Possessive Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LozaMoza/pseuds/LozaMoza
Summary: What does Geralt of Rivia do when he's away from Yennefer? Longs for her endlessly of course.Little ficlet set in an AU where Geralt and Yennefer see each other in-between him leaving her after living together in Vengerberg and the dragon hunt 4 years later. There’s no real plot or overarching theme, more like a snapshot of a moment.Also, apparently it's Geralt and Yennefer Week? Hell, Yes! Sign me up! (But who are we kidding, every week is Geralt/Yennefer week.)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Moments [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806943
Comments: 34
Kudos: 55





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to make this a little more poetic and a lot of angst, because me. ;)

He didn’t want to be at the fucking banquet. He hated them; _despised_ them. The posturing, the weak platitudes and weaker handshakes, the gossip-eaters hunting for their next juicy morsel to satiate an insatiable craving...he hated it all.

Yet here he was.

Dandelion had dragged him to this one in the Redanian court. It was annoying, but the bard was adamant about the possibility of coin and women, so Geralt agreed to go with him, if only to make sure he didn’t play one of the damn ballads about him and Yennefer again. He hadn’t seen the sorceress in over two years now, not since he left her bedside in the shameful grey light of an ugly dawn, and listening to Dandelion repeatedly sing about his failures with her was taxing. Their increasing popularity made it all the more painful. 

Luckily for Geralt, Dandelion had caught the eye of a noblewoman drenched in pearls and emeralds and was currently serenading her alone, which meant Geralt could escape this forced joviality. _Thank the gods for small mercies._

He had nearly made it to the ballroom’s exist when he heard the balcony door open, and she was there. 

She was pure luminosity, the pale moonlight reflecting off her dewy skin. Her figure-hugging gown was the deep black color of the endless void, and sewn into it were tiny crystals. The starlight caught the crystals as she moved, and to Geralt she looked like the clear night sky. Her ebony curls, those curls he had longed to run his fingers through every day since the wretched moment he ran from her, bounced off her shoulders in silken waves. But it was her eyes that stole his breath. They were two amethysts, glittering softly, and in them he saw his eternity. 

But another man had his arm draped around her waist. 

Another man was holding his eternity. 

Rage and jealousy filled him, raw and powerful like a thunderclap. Seeing another man touch her so casually, so intimately. _Her._ His heart pounded in his chest, stampeding inside him like a rampaging bull of fury. Adrenaline coursed through his body and his skin pricked. His hands itched for his sword. He’d cut the man down here and now for daring to touch her. He reached behind his back…

_You left her. You have no one to blame but yourself._

The feelings began to ebb away, leaving behind nothing but a vacuous shell of emptiness in their wake, like they always did. He didn’t know which was worse: feeling everything or feeling nothing, and he hated it. Hated himself. 

_Leave...leave now. There is nothing for you here anymore._

He left. He did not see Yennefer watch him walk away. 

*******

The path towards the stables was long, but Geralt welcomed it. The night air was the balm he needed after seeing her again. He’d get on his horse, he’d run Roach until they were fathoms away from this damnable party; he’d forget her in the swamps and muck and drudergy of the Path. He’d move on, back into the half-existence he’d been living since he left her in Vengerberg. 

“So you’re just going to run away again, leave without a goodbye?”

He stopped suddenly, her low voice hanging in the night air like the promise of spring rain. He could lose himself in that voice. He had, many times before. 

“Yen,” he whispered as he turned around. She was there, alone, as luminous as before

“Geralt,” she replied.

“I…,” he stopped. He had no idea what to even begin to say.

“You were running away. Again. From me?”

He looked around, his eyes hunting in the dark. “Where’s your date? The man you were with?”

She laughed slightly. “Jealous, Geralt?”

Normally he would walk away here, change the subject, or lie. But what was the point now? “Yes,” he growled. 

She took a step towards him. “Why?” she whispered. A gentle wind tousled a single curl from the rest, and he caught it gently in his fingers, stroking it softly. 

“Don’t you know?” 

“I thought I did, once, but you left me. You left me, Geralt.”

He was quiet for a moment, the night air whispering against their skin and carrying her perfume to his nose. Carrying him home. “Forgive me,” he said.

She took another step closer, nearly in his arms. “That man is nothing to me. A distraction. I cannot even be bothered to remember his name.”

He pulled her to him, her soft curves bending into his hard lines in perfect symmetry. He felt his body respond. “Forgive me,” he said against her lips. 

“Yes,” she sighed back, and he kissed her, long and slow, and she tasted as amazing as he had remembered. He ached for her, all of her. He craved her like the drowning crave water, the starving crave food. She was so much more than something. 

She was everything. 

And she always would be. 

This he knew.

Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are so appreciated. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
